When Things Get Personal
by Kaitlicana
Summary: J.J's son goes missing. Why would somebody take him? Read and find out. T for safety. JJ and Will moments.
1. The News

The News

Jennifer Jereau didn't know what to say. She felt her heart start to pump and she felt tears swell in her eyes.

"Hotch…..There has to be a mistake.."

Hotch and the rest of the team looked very somber.

"I am sorry J.J but it is true." Hotch said looking at the ground. Garcia look like she wanted to cry. J.J felt Will's hand on her shoulder. Will was looking at the ceiling trying not to cry. J.J couldn't keep the tears in. She started crying. She got up and hugged Will. He kissed the top of her head, as a tear rolled down his cheek. Morgan was looking at them sympathetically and Reid was trying to figure out what to say.

"Hotch, I need to be on this case." J.J said firmly. Will still had an arm around her waist.

"J.J, I am sorry but you are too close to this case. You won't think straight." Hotch said sadly. J.J looked disappointed but unsuprised. Will closed his eyes. J.J looked to the team and said,

"Please…Please find Henry."

**That was the first fanfiction I have ever posted. I am not the greatest writer and I want to get better so constructive criticism is appreciated. I have written all of the chapters, they are very short and there is about 7. Hope you enjoyed ****. **


	2. The Phone Call

The Phone Call

"J.J, sit down." Will said to his wife who was currently pacing in the living room of their townhouse.

"Will, our son was kidnapped and I can't even work on the case!" J.J said with an angry tone. Will looked at her sadly.

"Sorry, Will….I…" J.J said with a look of regret. Will stood up.

"You know what J.J? This is hard on me too!" Will said angrily.

"Will…" J.J pleaded.

"NO! I know you can't be on the case but I AM his father!"

J.J. felt more tears forming in her eyes.

"Will….Please I didn't mean.." J.J stammered. Will was getting his jacket on and grabbing his keys.

"Will, where are you going?" said J.J. with obvious hurt in her voice.

"For a drive." Will mumbled avoiding eye contact. Will walked out the door. J.J sat on the couch and started crying. The phone rang, J.J picked it up, wiped her eyes, and cleared her throat.

"Hello?" J.J said shakily. The voice answered.

"I have Henry." And the line went dead.

**I apologize for the chapters being so short, I wrote them in a notebook and for some reason when I get near the end of a page my brain wants me to finish them there. Anyway, I know this chapter was a little arguementy. I tried to keep them in character, and the main reason they had the fight was because the whole "The losing of a child usually tears people apart rather than bring them closer together" Anyway thanks for the reviews and follows :D . More chapters will be posted soon!**


	3. Shocking News

Shocking News

"Reid, all I'm saying is Indiana Jones was a great movie." Morgan said

"A physically impossible movie" Reid replied matter-of-factly.

"Whatever." Morgan said with a smile on his face. The team was sitting around the roundtable waiting for Hotch.

"I wonder where Hotchner is." questioned Blake. Just on cue non other than Aaron Hotchner walked in.

"Last night J.J. received a phone call, all that was said was 'I have Henry'. It is now an active case." Hotch said when he sat down.

"Could they trace the caller?" Rossi asked.

"No, it was bounced off of many different cell towers across the world." Garcia answered. Rossi nodded.

"Hotch, I know it's J.J's son and all but since when do we handle single kidnaps?" Morgan asked carefully.

"Since a dead body was discovered in Chicago, his pants were pulled down and written on the garbage can above him was 'look up to the sky'" Hotch replied to Morgan

"The replicator?" Reid remarked. Hotch nodded, Morgan still looked confused.

"But what has this got to do with Henry" Morgan asked. The rest of the team looked at Hotch.

"There was a picture of Henry tied up beside the body." The team all looked shocked. Hotch continued "The replicator has Henry."

**Ohhhh suspenseful! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you didn't watch the episode from 2 weeks ago "Restoration" there were bodies of men with there pants down and near them written was "Look up to the sky" so that is what Hotch was talking about. Anyway thank you for the reviews and follows **** I will post another chapter or two tomorrow!**


	4. Will's Return

Will's Return

"J.J." Will said "J.J. wake up."

J.J. opened her eyes. There was mascara streaked on her cheeks.

"Will, I'm so sorry." J.J. pleaded. Will stroked her cheek and wiped away her tears.

"Cher, it's fine. We are both struggling but we can't let this ruin us." Will said with a look of sorrow. J.J. leaned in and kissed him. The phone rang. J.J. gave Will a worried look. Will had found out about the phone call when J.J. had frantically called him the night when he stormed out.

"I'll answer it." Will said to J.J. Will cautiously picked up the phone.

"Hello, Montange residence." He stammered shakily with obvious fear in his voice. J.J. stared at him anxiously.

"Hello Will, it's Hotch. Could you meet the rest of the team and I at the B.A.U?" said Hotch on the other end of the line.

"Oh." Will said with a sigh of relief. Suddenly he tensed up again. "Wait is Henry…..de.." Will said shakily.

"No, we do not have any reason to believe so at this point. We have some ideas on who may have taken your son." Hotch replied calmy.

"Okay, I'll tell J.J." Will replied. "Oh and Hotch?"

"Yes Will?"

"Thank you."

**Okay I know it is short again, and I apologize for the extremely long gap in uploads. The reason it has been over a week was because I was trying to make my already written chapters longer, due to requests. I couldn't figure out anyway to make them longer without dragging it on. Anyway I will try to add another chapter within 1-3 days. Thank you for all of the reviews! :D**


	5. Update & a Question

Hey guys! So sorry I didn't upload anything for weeks, anyway I had the whole story written, now that the replicator has been caught it won't work to well. But if you want the story anyway we can just pretend the replicator hasn't been caught. Just review it telling me.

Thanks!

-Kaitlicana


End file.
